Find The Key To Your Life
by Killer Moth
Summary: Here is where one can read a Jack McCoy/Abbie Carmichael anthology series that explores romance, friendship and the rest. The entire series will be uploaded completely by late June or early-to-mid July 2011.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to Wolf Films.

Author's Note: The contents below are part of an anthology series written for the Same Side of the Law Livejournal community in 2006-2007. In honor of today being the 10th anniversary of Abbie Carmichael's final episode, I am uploading the 11 chapter series onto this website. If everything goes properly, the entire series will be posted by the end of next month. The delay is due to extensive grammar/syntax revisions, as I've since improved on both.

While the series does focus on the romantic aspects of the Jack McCoy/Abbie Carmichael pairing, there are quite a few friendship only chapters, so there is something for everyone. For fans seeking a fresher flavor, give it a little more time. I have several new Jack/Abbie projects coming down the pike, which means the waiting is almost over.

Special thanks to Cathy Dennis' rousing song from the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze" soundtrack, which served as inspiration.

Chapter 1: "Where did the time go?"

* * *

><p>A bleary-eyed Jack McCoy trudged into his apartment. He scanned a particularly disheveled area.<p>

"You home?" he called out loudly.

He collapsed onto the adjacent sofa, his briefcase falling downward. "I wish she was here right now, though. I could use the company."

* * *

><p>Abbie Carmichael entered McCoy's apartment, muttering to herself.<p>

"Ridiculous prick supervisor barking at me to grab the McCormick file A.S.A.P. I can't wait to be promoted, and drop all this pointless paperwork."

She paused when she sighted the unconscious older man in the next room. "He looks so adorable when he's asleep. Better to let him rest; he's been so busy, lately."

She rummaged silently through some nearby file folders. Afterwards, she fetched a bed comforter and covered him.

"I can't wait for that promotion, so I can stop these insane hours and come home to you, for a change," she whispered.

She roamed her fingers through his gray hair. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Abbie?"

"Yeah, it's me."

He shifted himself to face her. "What are you doing here? It's early for you, isn't it?"

"I had to grab a file for my boss; I was about to go, actually."

"Oh, yeah, 'the prick.' Go get them, tiger. I'm going to spend my free night by sleeping it away. Thanks for the blanket." He snuggled against the eiderdown.

Abbie rubbed her tense neckline. "I can wait for a few minutes. Besides, we haven't seen much of each other, as of late."

"Serves us right for all those long hours we had during our time together. It's part of the game, right? I want to say I have missed you, but I don't want to cause a guilt trip, either." Jack cleared his throat.

"You can still say it, anyway. Because I have felt the same way, thanks to that moronic son of a…"

He nodded. "I know. It's the price one pays for a working-type relationship."

"And here we are. No regrets on my end." She smiled.

"No regrets on mine. You know what I miss the most, anymore?"

"What?"

"Going to bed with you literally. I always enjoyed feeling you next to me whenever I wake up for the day. I like your heat, your scent, your bouquet."

"Jack, you're babbling."

He tightened his mouth. "Arrest me."

"It would guarantee spending some time with me, these days." Her cheeks reddened.

"I'd ask you to stay until I'm asleep, but I know you have the prick to deal with." He nuzzled the cushion.

"Yeah…" She angled away.

He waved his free hand at her. "Don't worry about me, Abbie. Go kick his ass."

"Jack, I…"

The pager in her pocket suddenly rang. She clenched her jaw, as she scrutinized the device. "It's the prick."

"You better go show that idiot how the game is done."

She inhaled deeply. "You know, I never planned to be in a relationship until after I retired or accomplished enough in my career."

"Whatever changed your mind?"

Abbie slipped off her shoes, swathed Jack with her black trench coat and laid herself on top of him. "Do I even have to tell you?"

He beamed strongly. "What about the prick?"

"What about him? The weed of crime can wait a few hours."

"How about whenever we're both off for the night, we sleep together literally? It's sexier than the other kind." He waggled his bushy eyebrows.

"Tor Johnson had it right in 'The Unearthly' — time for go to bed."

"Good night, Abbie."

She kissed him tenderly. "Good night, Jack."

* * *

><p>As always, reviews are welcome.<p> 


End file.
